Proposal
by Anime Forever999
Summary: Spin-off from 'I Want my Phone Back' The proposals and marriages that took place between and after those 5 years.
1. Shikamaru and Temari

**AN: Heyooo guys, this is the first chapter of the spin-off from 'I Want my Phone Back!' Proposal! Hope you guys like it as much as you did the other!**

* * *

**Shikamaru and Temari**

He lay sprawled over the couch in silence as he watched her rant and pace. She went on and on about her troublesome girl problems and he listened, or he tried to. It was really hard for him to stay awake when her voice, even when angry, soothed him to sleep.

"Shikamaru, are you listening?" The older woman snapped at him angrily, he nodded and waved his hand dismissingly to show that he was in fact listening. When there was a prolonged silence he decided to open his eyes and find out what had happened.

Temari was staring at him with a concerned expression; he hardly ever saw that expression, "Shika, what's wrong? You've been falling asleep a lot often more recently; are you stressed?"

Shikamaru was indeed stressed but he wasn't about to tell Temari that; he shook his head and gave her a tired smile, "I'm fine Tem, don't worry. How was your day today?" She smiled softly and sat next to him, "we've already talked about my day, idiot," she scolded with a small slap to the head before she gently placed her hand on his thigh, "how was your day, Shika?" she asked as she leant her head into his shoulder.

Although Shikamaru loved Temari's fiery attitude and amazing strength, he also loved moments like this when she would talk softly and lean into him and let _him _be the guy and both of those sides were exactly why he was going to propose to her.

* * *

As soon as his girlfriend left for work, Shikamaru headed straight over to Naruto's house which was also kind of unofficially Sasuke's house. The 20 year old rang the doorbell anxiously and let himself in as soon as Sasuke sleepily opened the door.

He went to the living room and sat down while Sasuke most probably went to get Naruto. "Hey Shika, wazzup?" Naruto greeted as he practically fell into the seat next to the brunet. Sasuke walked in with three mugs on a tray before he set them down on the table and sat next to Naruto.

The room was silent as the couple waited for Shikamaru to say something, "I'm going to propose to Temari." He said after minutes of contemplating how he was going to tell them and just decided to get straight to the point.

Naruto clapped him on the back, "good for you buddy! When you going to do it?" Shika sighed frustratedly as he rubbed his forehead, "that's the thing Naruto, I don't know."

The blond gasped mockingly, "Shikamaru Nara doesn't know something, oh the horror!" Sasuke glared at his partner and smacked him over the head, "shut up idiot, you're not helping." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a pout but kept quiet.

"Why do you want to marry Temari, Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked as he leant forward in his seat slightly while periodically sipping his tea, "why?" He looked over at his dark haired friend who he had come quite close to over the years as he thought of how to answer, "I just... I love her, I love everything about her and I know that if I don't marry her soon, I'll lose her and I can't let that happen, I can't live without her."

There was a silence as he rubbed a furious hand over his face, "but I don't know how to ask her, I can't think of what to do and it's driving me crazy!" He growled furiously to himself, he didn't like being helpless, he was never helpless, he was always one step ahead and he wanted it to stay like that but when it came to Temari he's always needs to expect the unexpected and it gives him a thrill, but at that moment he didn't need the thrill, he needed a plan.

"That's the thing Shikamaru," Sasuke said as he placed his mug down and leant back in his chair, he locked his gaze with the brunet's, "you're thinking, you just need to feel, let it happen and if you do that, the moment will be just perfect."

The anxious brunet shook his head, "I can't not think-"

"Of course you can," Naruto cut in with a grin, "you just need to go with the flow, ask her out on a date and go wherever your feet lead you or something." Shikamaru pondered it over in his head, it sounded ok but he couldn't do it, it was too illogical, too spontaneous, too random, too her... a wide grin spread over Shika's face as he thought about it, it was perfect.

He stood up from his seat, grabbed the mug on the table and downed the coffee in one go. He looked over to his two friends and gave them a lazy grin, "thanks guys, I know what I'm going to do."

He made his way to the door and outside, ready to face his girlfriend, "good luck!" Naruto shouted to his friend as he left their humble abode. He looked over to his dark haired boyfriend, "look at little Sasuke being a love whisperer." He teased the raven who only smirked back at him.

The man stood and walked up to his boyfriend till his mouth was near the blond's eat, "that's not the only thing I can whisper to," he murmured softly before he walked up the stairs, making sure their hands brushed on the way.

The blond watched the raven dry mouthed before he scrambled after him into their bedroom.

* * *

Shikamaru entered his apartment and immediately looked around for Temari. He found her in the living room sitting on the floor while reading a book, when he entered she raised her head to look at him and smiled, "hey Shika, where'd you go today?"

He smiled back at her and joined her on the floor, "just went to visit Naruto and Sasuke, to catch up and stuff, you know?" She hummed in agreement before she placed a soft greeting kiss on his cheek. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked as she turned the page.

"I want to go on a date," Temari didn't even flinch and met his gaze with a raised eyebrow, "now? Why?" He shrugged as he stood up then helped her to her feet, it was obvious she wasn't going to say no, "I just felt like it, we haven't been on a date in a while so why not now?" She nodded as she folded the corner of the page she was on and walked out to the front hallway.

"Oh, let me get something first." Shika said before he ventured back into his bedroom and picked up the small velvet box from the very top of their wadrobe and placed it in his pocket carefully.

"Ready to go?" he asked when he walked back up to her, she nodded and he took her hand in his and led her out to wherever his feet would take them.

His feet first took them to Choji's restaurant which he took over from his Dad a while back; they stepped inside and were immediately overcome with the smell of dumplings. Shikamaru's mind was brought back to that day 3 years ago when he and his 4 friends decided to take on that challenge and completed it.

He knew exactly why his feet had brought them there, "Temari, wait here," he said before he entered the kitchen in search for his friend.

"Hey Shika, what're you doing here?" He spun around and came face to face with his best friend Choji, "I'm going to propose to Temari today." He said simply. Choji beamed at him, "congratulations man and about time if I may add!" Shikamaru chuckled but nodded in agreement, "yeah, I definitely waited too long."

Shikamaru then explained what he needed, Choji nodded and went to fetch him his stuff and came back with a basket in hand, "here you go, all you need is in here." The brunet smiled at his friend and gave him a hug, "thanks Cho, if this works out you'll be the first one I tell." His not so overweight friend smiled at him, "of course."

* * *

They walked in silence as his feet took them to their next destination. They stopped outside their old high school where they met; Temari had been graduating and Shika was two years younger.

He grinned before he led her to the roof, the place where he had laid eyes on her for the first time. It was an instant attraction for him and it took months of Naruto's, Choji's and Kiba's prodding before he got off his lazy arse and asked her out. Then it took month for her to finally accept and after 6 years of dating he was finally going to ask her.

He unlocked the door to the roof using one of her hair clips and led her outside. Shikamaru opened the basket and took out a blanket before setting it down and sitting on it. When she just stood there he patted the spot next to him and she sat on it.

They sat there in silence as they watched the clouds pass by and leant into each other. Temari sighed contently and he knew it was the right moment.

"Temari?" He asked cautiously, she looked up at him from her place on his shoulder, "yes?"

He gulped, it was now or never, "will you marry me?"

There was a silence and Shikamaru mentally cursed himself for being an idiot, it wasn't the right time, he knew he shouldn't have asked, what was he thinkin-

"What?" she finally asked, he sighed inwardly, he'd already asked, he couldn't take it back now. "I asked you to marry me," he said slowly.

She suddenly jumped up from where she was sitting with tears in her eyes, "you idiot!" she shouted before she ran out of the door. An extremely confused Shikamaru instantly followed her, "Temari, Tem, wait!" He shouted after her but she didn't slow down.

He finally caught up to her when she had just run out of the school door; he grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was facing him, "what's wrong Tem, what did I do?" She glared at him with wet teal green eyes, "that's exactly it! You didn't do anything! I waited 2 years for you to propose and you do it now when I start being ok with the fact that you didn't want to marry me!"

Shika's eyes widened, "you've been waiting for me for two years?" he asked with a slight wavering voice. Not trusting her words, Temari nodded and Shikamaru pulled her into a hug and showered her head with kisses. "I'm sorry Tem, I didn't know, I wanted to wait till I could fully support you with a job but I didn't want to wait anymore, I was selfish and din't want anyone else to have you."

She looked up at him with her eyes still watering, "really?" he nodded and softly placed a kiss on her nose before he stepped back and got down on one knee.

Passersby stopped to watch them as he brought out a box from his pocket and opened it. Tears slipped from Temari's eyes as she caught sight of the ring, it was the exact same one she had stared at longingly in a wedding shop window two years ago when she had started considering marriage.

"Temari Sabaku, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Her hands flew up to her eyes to wipe away the tears as she nodded again and again. She fell to her knees and let her fiancé pull her into a loving embrace.

There were cheers from the strangers around them but all Shikamaru could think about was Temari, his fiancée, his wife.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it, please follow favourite and/or review!**


	2. Itachi and Kurama

**AN: Thanks for the wait guys, here's the 2nd chapter of Proposal! It's actually quite long so i hope you like it!**

**THANK YOU + CONGRATZ TO **falsedfaith691 **FOR BEING THE FIRST FOLLOW FAV AND REVIEW FOR THE 2ND TIME IN A ROW! yOU RECEIVE 1000 COOKIES (AGAIN)!**

Thank you: **falsedfaith691, Sapphyah30, CrimsonNight41, KuraiFlame16 and The damon girl **for favouriting.

Thank you: **falsedfaith691, Princess Sin, Sapphyah30, CrimsonNight41, KuraiFlame16, White phantomhive and The damon girl **for following.

**Review Replies at the bottom :D**

* * *

**Itachi and Kurama**

It had been 3 years since they had started dating, it had been a month since Shikamaru and Temari had announced their engagement and now, Kurama was starting to get annoyed.

When the news had reached them, Kurama had expected Itachi to be happy for the young couple and determined to be engaged to Kurama too however, when told, Itachi froze up then shrugged it off with an indifference that surprised Kurama deeply.

Since then, Itachi had started to avoid his red headed boyfriend and it frustrated the man to no end. He was beginning to think that Itachi didn't want him anymore, that by telling him about Shikamaru's engagement he was hinting for something more and Itachi didn't want to give it to him. Some nights he had to force himself not to cry when Itachi went out all night rather than slept in the same bed as him.

It was upsetting, it was infuriating and it had to stop.

* * *

Instead of confronting Itachi, Kurama first went to the family members to see if they knew anything about his odd behaviour. He was going to see if Sasuke knew anything first but since he and Naruto didn't seem to be at home he headed over to the Uchiha residence.

He didn't have to worry about Itachi being there since he suddenly got called out to an important business meeting.

He rang the doorbell of the massive as he rolled on his heels patiently. The door was opened by a cheery eyed Mikoto Uchiha with flour smeared over half of her forehead and one of her eyebrows.

She smiled brightly when her eyes found him, "Ku-kun, what a lovely surprise?" she asked sweetly as she moved to the side to let him in. He chuckled as he wiped some flour of her head, "been baking Miko-chan?" he asked as he showed her his now flour covered hand.

The woman shrieked before she rushed out of the room, most probably to find a mirror and returned a few minutes later looking immaculate as she always did. She smiled at him as she lead him to the kitchen where Fugaku stood looking at a cookbook intently while wearing a frilly apron.

He looked up when he heard them enter and smiled welcomingly at the red head despite his state of dress, "Kurama, how nice to see you, what brings you to our home today?"

The gang member smiled back at the man before he looked over his shoulder at the book, "well, I did come over to ask you guys something but you seem busy making this triple layered, triple chocolate cake so another pair of hands would make this easier on you."

Mikoto literally beamed before she hugged the red head, "ah, Ku-kun, that would help so much, thank you!" He patted her head happily as he nodded and took the apron Fugaku handed him. "No problemo Miko-chan, Fuga-kun, I've got nothing to do anyways." He said with a cheeky grin before Mikoto slapped his arm playfully.

The Mother's eyes then got stern as she placed her hands on her hips, "now boys, it's time to be serious, if we're going to do this, we're going to do it perfectly so it looks like the one in the book, understand?"

Both men brought their legs together and saluted, "ma'am yes ma'am!" They shouted in sync, Mikoto nodded in approval, "good, now let's make us a cake!"

* * *

76 tries latter and Mikoto jumped with glee, "yaaay, we did it! This batter is perfect! It won't burn, deflate, explode or possibly grow limbs!"

Kurama and Fugaku chuckled weakly before they both collapsed against the kitchen island in exhaustion, "your wife is a real slave driver sir." Kurama breathed out as he lifted his head to look at his elder. The male Uchiha smirked, "I know, that's one of the reasons why I fell for her."

The two men exchanged smirks before they looked over to the female Uchiha who was placing the three tins of perfect batter into the oven, "ok, now we just need to wait 2 and a half hours before removing it and we'll have our perfect cake." She squealed happily, "well, after you add the icing and filling," Kurama added with a chuckle as the three of them headed to the living room. Mikoto rolled her eyes but hummed in agreement as they all fell onto the couches exhaustedly.

"I've been meaning to ask," Kurama said after 5 minutes of comfortable silence, Mikoto peaked open an eye while the male Uchiha kept them closed but paid close attention.

"Why did you guys suddenly decide to bake a cake?" he asked. Mikoto sighed before she opened both eyes properly, "it's normal for parents to try out new and different things," she explained with a slightly pained smile, "when all of your kids grow up and leave home it does get quite lonely." Kurama's eyes widened in understanding as Fugaku reached across and gripped his wife's hand softly.

The red head smiled at the old couple, "it's ok Miko-chan, Fuga-kun, whenever you guys feel lonely just call me up, I'll make sure to drag Itachi, Sasuke _and_ Naruto over with me so we can all have some nice family bonding time. In fact, we should have a family game night every week; you know how much Naruto loves your monopoly set."

The female Uchiha laughed and Fugaku smiled gently at their guest. She wiped away the small sad tears that formed at the corners of her eyes, "yes, I would very much enjoy that."

Kurama winked, "I knew you would Miko-chan, now let's get that monopoly set out while I'm in the mood for games!" Fugaku chuckled as he stood to retrieve the set.

* * *

Only one person happily noticed when the oven timer chimed, "l-look, the timer chimed, you better take out the cake before it burns!" Fugaku Uchiha exclaimed nervously just before his wife took away his last property and ruined him completely.

The woman pouted but stood up as Fugaku sighed in relief and Kurama laughed, "fine, but next time I'm going to crush you, darling." The woman said happily as she kissed her husband on the cheek.

Fugaku frowned, "I would have won if you two didn't gang up on me."

The red head patted the Uchiha on the shoulder, "don't blame your bad skills on us Fuga-chan, just be grateful you weren't crushed."

The man opened his mouth to talk but one look from his wife shut him up straight away. Kurama leant down to whisper in the older man's ear, "another reason?" he asked, amusement dripping from his tone. The Uchiha smirked slightly but nodded firmly making their guest full out laugh.

"Ah, you guys are great; I'm definitely going to visit you more often!" Mikoto smiled at the laughing man over her shoulder, "which reminds me, what were you going to ask us Ku-kun?" She asked as she instructed her husband to stir the icing while Kurama stirred the filling.

He sighed; he knew this was going to come up eventually, "it's about Itachi."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed, "what has he done? Did he cheat? Did he shout at you? Were you hit?"

"Did he kill someone?" Kurama and Mikoto both turned to face Fugaku who just shrugged, "if it's possible with Sasuke it's most definitely possible with Itachi."

Mikoto's harsh glare shut her husband right up and the two decided to ignore him completely, "no, he did none of those, don't worry Miko-chan."

"Then what did he do?" she asked before she tasted the icing and decided it was too soggy and added more powder for her husband to mix in. Kurama ran a hand through his hair, "well, you know how Shikamaru and Temari got engaged?"

She squealed, "how could I forget, when Temari told me what happened I was practically fan girling all over them!" Fugaku chuckled but quickly shut up when his wife's glare turned on him, "yeah, well when we heard the news, I expected Itachi to be happy for them and be more... determined to marry me, you know?" He said with a light blush covering his face. Mikoto nodded.

"It's just that... he wasn't. It was as if he didn't care and to make it worse he's been avoiding me and I just don't know what to do anymore." His voice squeaked at the end as tears dripped into the filling he was mixing and all his built up stress came pouring out.

Mikoto pushed the bowl away from him and pulled the crying man into her arms and rocked him slowly, "ssshhh, it's ok, no matter what happens, Itachi will always love you, no doubt about it."

The red head sniffed, "but that's the thing, it feels as if he doesn't want me anymore, as if I'm working so hard to make this relationship work and he's working hard to make sure it doesn't."

The woman rocked him in her arms until his sniffles quieted down, she took his cheeks in her hands and looked him in the eyes, "now you listen to me, Itachi is the type of person to hide all his feelings; he likes to be cautious about things and make sure everything is right and will work in his favour, if it doesn't he aborts immediately, no matter how much it may hurt him."

Sniffles filled the room as the red head felt like crying again, "he's running away from me because he's scared?" His reply was a sad nod and he broke into sobs once more.

The good thing was Itachi didn't hate him, the bad thing? He now hated Itachi for making him feel this way.

As soon as Kurama was sure he would not cry anymore he pulled away from the warm embrace of Mikoto's and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeves. He gave the two elders a watery smile, "thanks guys, I didn't mean to go all water works on you there," he said with a small laugh.

Fugaku smiled at him softly, "whenever you need parents, we're right here for you, Kurama."

The red head felt like crying all over again, he'd never had parents as an orphan so this meant a lot to him. He laughed happily, "group hug!" he shouted before he pulled the two surprised adults into a big hug which they eventually returned happily.

The door opened and before any of the Uchiha's could move, Kurama was down the hall with a cheery laugh, "welcome hom-"

He immediately paused when he saw Itachi standing in the doorway with his suit on and a briefcase in hand. "Kurama," the Uchiha breathed out. The red head blushed before he turned around and stomped back into the kitchen, his good mood dampened slightly.

Itachi followed him immediately, he wanted to hug and kiss the other man but he knew if he did he would most likely cave to temptation and ask the crimson haired man to marry him and he couldn't risk the chance of rejection. It would most likely break him.

Kurama went straight back to where he previously stood and took up stirring the filling once more. He kept what Mikoto had said in mind but he wasn't ready to forgive the man just yet.

Itachi's eyes stayed on Kurama and watched the man's every move carefully. It had been a long time since he had last seen the man and he had the uncontrollable urge to hold him.

Mikoto and Fugaku watched their interactions carefully before they nodded at each other in understanding, "welcome home, Itachi honey, come sit, we were just making a triple layered, triple chocolate cake!" His Mother greeted him happily.

Itachi, as if just noticing his parents for the first time, nodded in a greeting before he scanned the room and reeled back in shock at the mess of the entire room and the really big cake that sat on the counter.

"You did all of this?" He asked his parents sceptically, Mikoto grinned mischievously, "well with the help of Ku-kun."

The young Uchiha's eyes wandered to the red head and made eye contact with brilliant red eyes that immediately turned away from him. He chuckled at the red blush that crept to his lover's ears at being caught staring.

He looked back to his Mother, "do you want me to help?" He asked as he put down his briefcase and took a seat on a kitchen stool.

Mikoto shook her head, "no, we began with three people so we will finish with three people, right boys?"

"Right!" The two men shouted before they went back to stirring with more vigour, "you can sit and watch though." She told her son before she skipped off to scold her husband for stirring so slow.

* * *

It was huge. That was all the four of them could think once they had finished with the cake. It was about the size of a very chubby 7 year old and it scared them all.

"Take a picture, darling, then I can show those old bats at my tea conferences what a real cake looks like." Itachi snorted before he took a seat next to his lover and froze up. He didn't think and it was a reflex, he didn't want to move away but he couldn't stay sitting there.

"Hey," the young Uchiha almost shivered at the voice he hadn't heard in a long time, "we need to talk." Without thinking, Itachi nodded dumbly and let Kurama pull him up to his room. When he was seated on his bed he cursed inwardly, he hated the effect his boyfriend had on him.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could but it was pretty hard when his voice cracked slightly at the end.

Kurama scratched his head nervously, "actually it's more of a question." Itachi gestured for him to ask, he couldn't trust his voice anymore, it had already betrayed him once.

"Will you marry me?" Itachi's head snapped up from his nails so fast it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash. "What?" He asked, had he just heard what he thought he heard?

"Uh, will you marry me?" Kurama asked with more uncertainty this time, he fiddled with his thumbs, "well, I figured, since you weren't going to ask me, I should just ask you and get rid of your stupid fears."

The raven scowled, "they're not stupid," he hissed angrily, he had to give up so much because of his fears, they were his thoughts, his conscience and he didn't appreciate them being called stupid.

"What else would you call them? Because they're certainly not smart if they think I, Kurama Kyuubi, the guy who loves you more than anything, the person who would give up his life rather than leave, the man who would and could never hurt you, would leave you."

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise before he abruptly turned away from the red head.

Kurama wondered if he said something wrong and was beginning to panic when he heard a sniffle. He immediately froze and crept closer to the raven, "Itachi? Are you crying?" he asked softly. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder but it was abruptly shaken off, "no, Uchiha's don't cry."

Kurama smiled at Itachi's childish tone, "well I know one Uchiha that does," the other man turned in his direction slightly and scowled, "is it me?" Kurama grinned, "of course it is, since you're crying right now."

The Uchiha glared at him, "I'm not crying!"

Kurama sighed, "that's too bad because crying people get extra long hugs from me." He said as he held open his arms invitingly. Itachi eyed the red head before he slowly shuffled into the other man's arms.

"I got you 'tachi, don't cry." He reassured softly as he stroked his hair lovingly.

Once Itachi had calmed down, Kurama had loosened his hold on the other slightly and they stood there in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, 'rama?" the Uchiha's voice was slightly muffled, "hmm?"

"Where's my ring?" There was a silence before Kurama burst into laughter, when he calmed down he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes and stroked Itachi's cheek softly, "so I'll take that as a yes."

Itachi just smirked like usual and Kurama smiled, "there's my 'tachi."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**falsedfaith691: **Haha thank you and if you haven't read the AN at the top, read it now!

**Uzumaki Naho: **Thank you very much, i will be doing all of the couples, their proposals and weddings.

**CrimsonNight41: **Aww thanks, ok, fine, be both, you win o.O I cant tell you, you're going to have to guess.

**AN: Hoped you liked this, if you did please follow, favourite and/ore review!**

**This took ages to write, i hope you're happy! Waaa my neck hurts! I need to do my homework but i haven't got the energy for ittttttttttttt!**


	3. Shikamaru and Temari 2

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys! Here's Shika's and Temari's wedding, hope you like it!**

Thank you: **namvd, lynnrenn and Mgluvsbl25 **for favouriting

Thank you: **isRaven, Werewolf not goldenretriever, OpenOtaku, lynnrenn, keltieful and Mgluvsbl25 **for following.

**Review Replies at the bottom XD**

* * *

**Shikamaru and Temari 2**

They decided to get married that same year instead of waiting more since they had already waiter for 6 years. It was held in August, 3 days before Temari's birthday.

On the day, Shikamaru was a nervous wreck. He went over to Choji's house with Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. He paced nervously in the living room as his friends watched him silently, "I can't do this, something is going to go wrong." He muttered pathetically.

Kiba stood and clapped him on the shoulder with a grin, "it'll be fine, stop stressing man, just get dressed and wait for the special moment."

Shika stared at his face for a second before he nodded and headed into one of the bedrooms to change into his suit and bowtie. The four watched him go.

"He's a wreck." Sasuke stated simply as he took a crisp from Choji's offered bag. The brunet nodded in agreement, "he /_is/_ getting married." He stated before he stuffed another handful into his mouth. "I know but I've never seen him this nervous, well apart from when he was going to propose." The raven explained with a scratch to his head. It was weird seeing Shikamaru like that, he was always the clam headed and mellow one.

In that moment, Shika walked out in ruffled clothing. His collar was messed up, his shirt was wrinkled and not tucked in properly, he wasn't wearing the right shoes and he was fiddling with a knotted bowtie that hung around his neck.

Sasuke took one look at the man and sighed before leading him back into the bedroom to make him look presentable and give him a good pep talk.

"He's a wreck." Kiba parroted Sasuke's statement, Naruto nodded as he took another handful of crisps from Choji's bag, "he sure is." He agreed.

"Think he's gonna be ready in time for the wedding." Choji asked. Naruto glanced at the door his lover went through then back at his friend with a cheeky grin, "not a chance."

* * *

Temari sat there nervously as Mikoto, Hinata, Ino and Itachi circled her like vultures. She gulped as they examined her features closely, and whispered to each other while looking pointedly at her face. She was actually getting kind of annoyed at them. Kurama and Fugaku stood off to the side unhelpfully as they watched the four circle the poor girl endlessly.

"Will you cut that out? You're making me nervous." Temari huffed as Itachi and Mikoto whispered to each other once again. The raven haired man sighed at her, "we were only discussing how to make you look perfect but fine, we'll start now." She scowled at him but nodded, "thank you."

In the corner of the room, Fugaku and Kurama gave each other looks, "why is Itachi in there anyways?" Fugaku asked the red head as the four collected their equipment, he shrugged, "Itachi has a way with make-up."

Itachi scanned Temari's face intently, "Mother, please administer a light amount of foundation to her face, make it look natural." His Mother didn't question, she just followed his instruction. "Ino, please paint her nails teal green to match her eyes and put on a small butterfly pattern in white." The blond also wordlessly followed his instructions and proceeded to tend to Temari's nails.

He turned to Hinata, "we," he said to her while pointing to the two of them, "need to fix that nest of a thing that she calls hair."

"Hey!" Temari objected from where she sat, "I'll have you know my hair is very manageable." The male looked towards the head of blond hair that they had just washed and would not untangle, "sure it is." He said with a small wave of his hand as he guided the dark haired girl behind the blond and discussed how they would handle it.

"Wait!" Kurama shouted from the corner of the room where he and Fugaku stood unnoticed, "what do we do?" he asked his fiancé; Itachi smirked at the pair, "hope that we make it in time." He replied before he glanced at the clock, 3 hours left, they started later than he had hoped but they could do it.

He turned back to Temari and immediately started on her hair.

* * *

"Take off your shirt, I need to iron it." Sasuke order Shikamaru after he had finally coaxed the man to calm down. The brunet nodded dumbly and followed his instructions blindly as the Uchiha took out the ironing board.

He watched his friend mutter to himself as he waited for the iron to heat up. "Shika, calm down," the brunet glared at him through his fingers, "I can't calm down, I'm about to get married and you want me to calm down?" Sasuke shrugged as he straightened out the shirt with his hands. "It won't help if you get stressed."

Shikamaru glared at him for a bit longer before he sighed and nodded. "You're right," he flopped back onto the bed with another sigh, "I'm going to have a breakdown if this keeps up." The Uchiha hummed in agreement as he set the iron onto the clothing, "It's ok to be stressed, I mean you're getting married it'd be weird if you weren't stressed, but make sure you enjoy the moment, worrying too much will ruin the most important day in your life."

The brunet nodded as he laid his arm over his eyes, "I know, it's just hard you know? I've been waiting for this day for years and now that it's finally here, I can't help but think something is going to go wrong." He sighed out angrily.

Sasuke picked up the shirt, examined it and nodded when he found it wrinkle free. He tossed the article of clothing over the other man's head, "nothing will go wrong, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Kurama, Itachi and I will make sure of it."

Shika sat up causing the shirt to fall onto his lap. He smiled at the raven, "thanks."

Sasuke smirked back, "you're welcome."

* * *

Itachi collapsed onto the floor along with the other three girls, he panted heavily, "well, I've done the best I can; she can look no better than she does now." He wheezed out before taking the glass of water offered to him by his fiancé.

"She looks beautiful." The red head complimented, Itachi smirked, "I know, I'm a miracle worker." Ino hit him lightly on the arm, "/_we/ _are miracle workers." Itachi snorted but nodded anyways.

He looked up at the clock and almost shrieked, "/_we_/ only have half an hour to get ourselves ready and head over to the church." All heads whipped over at the clock and in an instant there was chaos.

"We can get ready there; we just need to leave now!" Fugaku shouted as he grabbed the suits from where they hung over the couch. Itachi shook his head fervently, "I can't go out looking like this!" he said before gesturing to his pyjamas and messy loose flowing hair.

"I think you look nice." Kurama said as he passed the raven with a kiss on the cheek before he took the suits from Fugaku's hands and went out to his car clad only in his pyjama shorts.

Itachi sighed angrily as they all left the house with their dresses and suits in hand while dressed in their sleepwear with only socks covering their feet.

He watched them all leave him alone in his house before he groan furstratedly, grabbed his make-up kit and stalked out the door, "I swear these people will be the death of me."

* * *

The first thing Naruto noticed when they pulled up to the church was that they were 20 minutes late. Although Shikamaru was coherent enough to put on his clothes properly, he was still too stressed to remember the time and by the time they were all ready and dressed- they were late.

The boys clambered out of the car and rushed towards the back entrance of the church where an angry Mikoto Uchiha stood waiting.

"You're late." She stated as she led them inside. Sasuke nodded, "we know, we got a little held up." She sighed, "so did we, you should have seen the priest's face when we all walked in, in our pyjamas." Kiba snorted and Mikoto smiled at them softly.

"just wait in here," she said as she led them into a small room. "The service has been postponed for half an hour so you have 10 minutes to get yourselves mentally prepared." She told them with a classic Uchiha smirk before she shut the door.

"Oh God I can't." All eyes turned to Shika whose face was going green, "oi, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he took a hesitant step towards the man, "I can't do this." The brunet stated.

Choji scowled, marched up to his best friend and grabbed his shoulders, "listen to me Shikamaru, today, you're going to get married to the girl you love, you're going to be happy and you're going to enjoy it and as your best friend in the whole entire world I'm telling you that it's all going to be ok."

Shikamaru sighed then nodded, "thanks Cho, last minute doubts, you know?"

His friend nodded sharply before he sat down and opened a new bag of crisps that he finished in those 10 minutes.

* * *

Shikamaru calmed his breath; by his side Choji stood there in his suit and in-front of him was his soon to be wife. She looked beautiful; her usual straight hair hung in waves from a side bun on her head, her flowing dress stopped just below her knees with a teal ribbon hanging off it. She completely took his breath away when she had first walked down the aisle.

He stared into her eyes, her beautiful teal green coloured eyes that entranced him from the very first moment he saw them. All the past stress had disappeared, he was enjoying the moment there and then, he was going to enjoy all his future moments with the love of his, his one and only, his wife, Temari.

"I do."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**falsedfaith691: **Haha thank you very much that chapter took me ages.

**CrimsonNight41: **Woa, that sounds like some kind of crazy disease! Kurama is just like Naruto so he doesn't like waiting.

**namvd: **Hehe thank you very much.

**Sapphyah30: **Aww Thanks man!

**OpenOtaku: **I like making people feel emotional roller coasters.

**keltieful: **No i didn't know that so thank you. Aww, you're making me feel happy, i'm really glad you feel that way!

**Mgluvsbl25: **Thank you very much, it's nice to know you love all of my stories. Haha i hate Sakura too!

**Thanks for reading, if you liked it please follow, fav and/or review!**

**Can you guys guess who's going to be next? I'll give you a hint, they're the oldest couple in the story, happy guessing!**


	4. Jiraya and Tsunade

**AN: sorry for the long wait guys but i really couldnt think of what to write for this one but then it suddenly came to me and i wrote it all in an hour and i'm completely happy with it! Hope you like it!**

Thank you: **yueline00reiki, HilmPanda and Heiji H 57 **for favouriting

Thank you: **yueline00reiki, CreativeJustice and cheunsha **for following

**Review Replies at the Bottom!**

* * *

**Jiraya and Tsunade**

Jiraya clapped slowly as he watched Shikamaru and Temari seal the deal with a kiss on the altar. He looked around at the others in the audience and took in each happy face before he turned back to the now married couple whose faces were practically beaming.

He tilted his head slightly as a small smile spread across his face; maybe he should get married someday.

* * *

The passing thought from the wedding was brought back to his head a month after the event in mid September.

The man had been on a roll; the words just kept dripping from his fingers as he hurriedly typed them down into his computer for his next book. Then all of a sudden, like a train dangerously going off track, he forgot every thought he had on his book and instantly remembered that stupid passing thought he didn't actually plan on acting on.

He was stuck in a dreamlike state as he replayed the thought of getting married over and over again in his head and when he finally broke out of his stupor he owlishly blinked at the screen before letting out a string of curses. He had completely forgotten his train of thought and it was a really good one he didn't think he could get back.

He checked his clock on the wall and sighed, it was very late and he hadn't had any sleep yet.

He lay down to get some rest and let the dreamland take him but once again his thoughts were haunted by marriage.

He dreamt that he stood there on the altar and a faceless but beautiful lady walked slowly towards him; it felt so real he could almost hear the music, feel the excitement, see the joy, but as soon as the faceless woman stood on the altar with him, he sat up in bed with a quiet shriek.

Jiraya looked around his cluttered room frantically before sighing deeply and rubbing a sweaty hand over his cold face. He didn't bother checking what ungodly hour he had woken up at; he simply got out of bed, went down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

The man almost jumped in fright as he saw a familiar blond sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning, brat," Jiraya said with a yawn before he trudged grumpily to the fridge.

Naruto looked up from his cereal and gave the man a curious look, "morning? It's 5 in the afternoon old man, where have you been all day?"

Jiraya glared at him as he opened a cold bottle of beer and took a nice long swig. He sighed in delight, beer after a nightmare was always the best. "Anytime I wake up is morning for me," Jiraya answered before he slumped into the wooden chair across from the blond who was hurriedly shoving spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth.

"You're one weird old man." Naruto said with a snort between spoonfuls, Jiraya raised an eyebrow at him, "oh, _I'm_ weird? Why are _you _eating cereal at 5 in the afternoon?"

It was Naruto's turn to glare at the white haired man, "don't judge, you can eat cereal whenever you want, it doesn't have to be for breakfast."

"Yes," Jiraya agreed as he took another sip from his drink, "but it's normally eaten as a breakfast food which led me to believe it was morning."

The blond rolled his eyes but did not answer back. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Naruto finished his cereal and sat back with a happy sigh as he rubbed his stomach.

"So, what's wrong?" Jiraya looked up from his now empty beer to the blond brat who sat across from him and raised an eyebrow in question.

Naruto leant forward, "you only drink beer in the morning when you have a nightmare, so what happened?" he explained. Jiraya smirked, "aww Naruto, I didn't know you cared so much about me."

The man scowled at his elder, "I don't, I just don't want you dropping dead from a heart attack because of some stupid dream." Jiraya chuckled despite the insult, it was still nice to know he cared.

"Don't worry brat, you're the only nightmare that's scary enough to make me drop dead." He said as he held the bottle up and tried to pour the very last drop of the beer into his mouth. Naruto snorted, "ha ha very funny, you see? This is why I don't speak to you anymore."

Jiraya's eyebrow rose as the blond stood up and walked to the sink to deposit his bowl inside, "are you sure it's not because a certain Uchiha stole your attention away from me?"

Naruto absentmindedly waved his hand in the air, "oh please; you never had my attention in the first place." The white haired man grinned at the retreating blond who began to walk out of the kitchen, "speaking of Sasuke, where is he?" he asked as he leant back on his chair.

The blond didn't bother turning around, "he was spending too much time here so his Mother demanded that he spend some time at his house too," Jiraya nodded slowly as he gradually became lost in his thoughts; Mother meant wife, wife mean marriage.

Jiraya groaned before he slumped forward onto the table and let the bottle roll from his grasp as the same haunting thought popped up again in his mind; maybe he should get married someday.

* * *

The idea of marriage taking over his thoughts became a current occurrence in the last few weeks of September.

He once again woke from a reoccurring nightmare that had the same faceless woman, faceless audience and too real feelings and had finally had enough. He growled in frustration as he stood from his bed and silently paced the room.

He had had enough of this; he was at his wits end with all the interruptions and stupid dreams that never finished or made sense.

He rubbed a hand over his face, but what could he do to stop it? The thoughts and the dreams were all about getting married so he would have to get married. But not just to anyone, to his perfect girl; the girl who was beautiful, ok with his line of work, liked to drink as much as he did and of course, had a nice rack.

He stopped pacing as a lecherous grin spread across his face and determination twinkled in his eyes, he was on a mission; he was going to find his perfect girl and marry her.

* * *

Jiraya had been walking around Konoha for 3 hours with his hand on his chin stroking his imaginary beard. Konoha was a small town and because of that, he knew nearly all of the women there his age and he knew he would never marry any of them.

He wouldn't go for any younger women, even he wasn't that perverted and the thought of going to any older women made him shudder. There were only a few older women in the town and they all had one too many wrinkles on their foreheads to be passable as his perfect wife.

He sighed; he was just going to have to visit every woman he knew until he found the right one.

* * *

He first went round to a blonde woman's house. He couldn't remember her name but she was a frequent goer to the club just outside town that he also regularly visited.

He knocked on the door it was flung open a few minutes later; the blond lady smiled seductively before pulling him into her house and shutting the door behind him. He smiled dreamily as she pulled him towards where he guessed was her living room; she was perfect! She had nice boobs, she always goes to clubs so she most likely liked drinking and he guessed she was then type of person who was OK with his novels.

He opened his mouth to ask the blonde (whose name he still didn't know) if she would marry him when the sight in her living room made him freeze.

So many cats.

There were statues, pictures, paintings, rugs, tables, mugs and actual live cats.

Jiraya's mouth dropped open in surprise, he was not expecting this. He turned to the blond woman, his mouth still wide open from shock and she blushed embarrassedly, "sorry about the mess, I didn't think you would show up today."

Her voice was surprisingly rough which confused Jiraya greatly, her voice never sounded like that in the club, but then again he was always intoxicated when he met her. He tilted his head, confused at what she had said, when did he say he would come over?

Ah! A mental light bulb lit above his head as he remembered; he remembered her (not her name), she was the woman that kept asking for him to come over to see her sometime. He always promised that he would but he would either forget later or he couldn't be bothered to get off the couch.

Jiraya gave the expectant blond an awkward smile as he pointed to the door, "ah, well you see-" he was cut off when she suddenly grabbed his arm and began to drag him into the cat infested room, "come on now Jiraya, I have to introduce you to all my cats, inanimate and all!"

The white haired man glanced around the room he was reluctantly being pulled into before he sighed heavily, it was going to be a very long and cat filled evening.

* * *

When he finally arrived home, Jiraya was exhausted. He had visited the house of every single woman in Konoha no matter how old or young; he got kicked out and pulled into so many of them that he had lost count.

None of the ladies were as bad as the blond at the start but none of them were good enough to be his perfect woman. The man sighed as he fell onto the couch and noticed there was someone else in the room.

He peeked open an eye and saw a familiar busty blond sitting at the other end of the room with one eyebrow raised.

He looked at her and she stared right back at him. There was a silence in the room as a goofy smile spread across Jiraya's face, there was still one woman he hadn't visited, "hey Tsuna, do you wanna get married?"

As the bright red blush spread across Tsunade's face after a minute of delay, a lone thought crept into Jiraya's head and he smiled at it, maybe he _should _get married someday.

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Mgluvsbl25: **Haha thank you, well he is, anything Itachi does is a miracle.

**CrimsonNight41: **Don''t worry, it's fine! Take as long as you like as long as you review eventually! That was a good guess man! But at least you're never too old to get married.

**Uzumaki Naho: **Hehe thanks

Aww no don't cry, i'm sorry i made you cry! Thank you very much.

**keltieful: **Oh, im sorry, i didnt mean to break you, but you need to become strong enough to hold all the feels if you want to continue reading my stories. Haha thank you, write whatver comes to your head, that's what i do! I dont know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, on one hand you've calmed down before your exam, on the other hand you may be too broken and embarrassed to do the exam... well i bet and hope you did great!

**AN: I personally really liked this chapter so i hope you all did too, please follow, fav and/or review!**

**... i have nothing else to say... darn.**


	5. Gaara and Neji

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry but i dont think this chapter is very good since it was really quite rushed as i hadnt updated this story in a while. :'( Buuuut, oh well!**

Thank you: **alesfan, blue-eyes-white-koala, kambrail, 1KeyFun** **and thekingdomofretards **for favouriting.

Thank you: **kambrail and thekingdomofretards **for following.

**Review replies at bottom XP**

* * *

**Gaara and Neji**

He was restless; he had been pacing for about an hour now.

His long brown hair swished with his every turn and his pale eyes narrowed every time they caught sight of the phone innocently sitting on his bed. Neji wasn't normally like this, he was a calm person, he didn't twitch irritably, he didn't pull at his hair, he didn't bite his nails, so why was he doing it now? Because he was pondering about a certain red head of course!

Gaara Sabaku, his boyfriend of 5 years, the man who convinced him to move to a different country as soon as he finished university so they could be closer to each other, the love of his life, the man he wanted to marry.

He glanced at the phone once again before he scowled and spun around to continue his pacing. The brunet was resolved to do the deed but he just didn't know how. He had already called his cousin Hinata to hear her opinion, he wanted to know where and how he should propose, should it be in public or private? Traditional on one knee or spontaneous and random? Her only reply was to do what he thought was best and it was safe to say that that had, in no way, calmed his already frayed nerves. So he decided to call someone else but who to call was another question that plagued his mind.

He first considered calling Kiba after his call with Hinata, he was her boyfriend after all and it would do good to improve their relationship but then immediately thought against it, the brunet would not give good advice and would most probably blab about it to everyone which would eventually lead to Gaara knowing.

He then thought of Temari, family help on this subject was always good but the female was still relishing in the newness of her own marriage after 6 months and he didn't want to disturb her. For the same reason, he also shot down the thought of Shikamaru.

Still on the track of family, his thoughts drifted to Kankuro, Gaara's elder brother, but he didn't want to put a damper on the man's mood by indirectly telling him that he was the only one left in their family who was still single.

Neji sighed; there was really only one person he could talk to without risk. He went over to his phone and picked it up and searched for the contact 'Sasuke Uchiha'.

* * *

Gaara lay on his staring silently at his bland ceiling. His boyfriend of 5 years, Neji Hyuuga was the guy he wanted to marry. He came to that conclusion about an hour ago and had been frozen in shock ever since.

His phone buzzed next to his ear and he was startled out of his stupor. He sat up slowly and checked the device, he had 10% left of his battery. He picked it up and was about to go over and place it on his charger when he paused, should he call someone?

When you realise you want to get married wouldn't the best choice of action be to tell someone about it and see what they think? He looked down at his phone, 10% meant a short call, a quick call, a simple call, nothing awkward or weird. He nodded to himself as he quickly dialled the number of his best friend.

* * *

"Hyuuga." Neji was immediately greeted by a cold voice over the phone.

"Sasuke." He tried to keep his voice calm but it still came out a bit shaky, there was a silence over the line, "what's wrong Neji?" Concern dripped from Sasuke's voice in an instant and Neji inwardly smirked at the change Naruto had provoked in the raven.

"I-" He paused, how would he say it? His mind was a mess and he fingers clenched over the device, "I, uh, I want to get married."

There was another silence over the line and Neji gulped, "to me?"

"No not to you!" The brunet snapped as the Uchiha snickered lightly, "good because I wouldn't have accepted anyway."

Neji sighed as he shrugged off Sasuke's joke, "I want to get married to Gaara."

"Get married to him then." The raven replied simply and Neji grit his teeth painfully, "it's not that simple."

Neji could almost imagine the raised eyebrow on Sasuke's face, "oh? Because I thought it was, it's not really that hard to propos-"

"But that's it Sasuke!" Neji cut in angrily as he ran a hand through his hair fitfully, "I it, is, hard! I don't know if I should get on one knee or if I should do it in public or how I should dress or anything!"

Sasuke sighed over the phone, "calm down Neji."

"No, I won't calm down!" He replied as he rose to his feet, "this is something important to me and I don't appreciate you making fun of it!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get upset." Sasuke replied his voice was soothing and calm; the brunet huffed angrily but sat back down and calmed his temper.

"So, are you going to help me then?" Neji asked with a sniff, Sasuke sighed, "yeah, I'll help you don't worry."

The brunet smiled softly after a short silence, "thanks Sasuke."

"No problem Nej."

* * *

"Hey Gaara! What's up man, we haven't talked in ages!" a cheerful voice addressed Gaara as soon as the phone was picked up.

"Naruto, I want to get married." The red head didn't like tiptoeing around things, blunt was easier so blunt was better in his opinion.

"Uhh, what?" The blond stuttered over the line, Gaara sighed, "Neji. Me. Married. I want that."

"So you've proposed?" He asked, he still sounded confused.

"No." Gaara replied steadily, "You have 5 minutes, give me ideas."

Naruto was absolutely dumbfounded, "uh, well, umm." He couldn't think under pressure, "uh dinner! It's a classic move to propose over dinner, in a restaurant, at a private table or something."

"Hmm." The red head pondered the idea as his head tilted slightly, he gave a sharp nod, "OK, continue."

"That's all I've got." There was an awkward silence as Gaara sighed disappointedly, "hn, I guess I should have expected that much from you, thanks anyway."

"Hey! What do you mean by th-"

Naruto's protests were cut off as Gaara promptly hung up. The red head glanced at his phone and smirked, 4%; he had enough to make one more call.

* * *

"Are you sure that's the best course of action?" Neji asked as he bit his lip in a worried fashion, Sasuke grunted in reply, "make sure the place is private, dress nicely so a fancy restaurant would be best, it suits both of you, don't hesitate, when you feel like the mood is good just pop the question OK?"

Neji nodded, "yeah I got it, thanks again Sas-"

The brunet was cut off when his phone buzzed, notifying him of an incoming call from Gaara, "hey Sasuke I'm going to put you on hold, Gaara's calling." He didn't wait for a reply and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey." There was a silence as Gaara didn't say anything else, "uh, what's up?" Neji asked nervously, "do you want to go to dinner tonight?" the Hyuuga paused, dinner... that would be the perfect time to do it and get it out of the way, "yeah, I'd love to." He replied with a small smile on his face.

"cool, I'll pick you up at 8."

Neji nodded, "OK, bye."

"See ya." Was the last thing the red head said before he hung up. Neji smiled as he rejoined his call with Sasuke, "we're going out to dinner tonight." He said immediately.

He could almost hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice, "good for you, now you can make your move eh?"

A smile tugged on the brunet's lips as he looked across his room to his dresser where a picture lay happily of him and his beloved, "yeah, now I can make my move."

* * *

The restaurant Gaara had taken him to was nice. It was quiet and private; their booth was in the very corner of the place so they had more seclusion. The two men had both dressed up nicely and Neji was certainly awestruck by the sexiness that was his boyfriend.

"You clean up well." Gaara said with a mocking smirk as they both slid into their seats. The brunet scowled as a light blush covered his face, "shut up."

There wasn't a lot of conversation between them, there normally wasn't but this silence was an awkward one since they were both quite nervous.

They were half way through their meal when they decided to speak, "can I ask you something?" They both asked at the exact same time. There was an awkward surprise on Neji's face before he smirked along with Gaara.

"You go first." The brunet prompted with a mischievous smile, the red head scowled at him, "no, you go first."

The Hyuuga frowned, "Gaara..."

"Neji."

The older man huffed as the other smirked, "fine, at the same time then." He suggested and Gaara nodded in agreement eventually and counted down, "3. 2. 1."

"Will you marry me?"

"Marry me."

A silence hung above the table as the two men stared at each other, their food forgotten as smiles rose on their faces. "Your answer?" Neji asked with a smile.

"You go first." Gaara answered as the smirk on his face only grew, "same time again then?"

The red head nodded in agreement again but this time Neji counted them in, "3. 2. 1. Of course."

"I agree." Neji raised a sleek eyebrow at Gaara's answer, "you agree?" The red head nodded, "I agree with your question." The brunet's nose scrunched in confusion, "so, is that a yes?"

Gaara smiled, "yes."

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Mgluvsbl25: **Haha thank you, i thought cats were a bit cliche but went with it anyways.

**keltieful: **Aww thank you very much, if you and your sister interact like that then you both must be really close (on the inside ;]) That's good, who doesnt look like a fool when going to an exam? You're welcome, thank you for reading :)

**CrimsonNight41: **Thanks! It's always reassuring to know that ive portrayed him right, sorry that one comes in around 2 more chapters. :)

**AN: Hoped you liked it and if you havent already, please go check out my other stories!**


End file.
